


The View

by ABrighterDarkness



Series: PoTS Stocking Exchange [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, Slime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/pseuds/ABrighterDarkness
Summary: Tony never thought he would be thankful for gross, green slime but there he was.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: PoTS Stocking Exchange [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626244
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	The View

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashes0909](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [ashes0909](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Username: ashes0909  
>   
> Short Prompts:  
> Mutual Pining  
> Silly Domestic Arguments  
> Jealousy  
>   
> Long Prompts:  
> a - Steve and Tony find themselves in a different universe (see crossover fandoms) and need to get themselves home. They make some new friends along the way.  
> b - Something happens that results in one of the boys wearing not so much clothes/looking sexy and the other one getting possessive/jealous.  
> c - Tony admires Steve in his Captain America uniform  
>   
> Do Not Wants:  
> I'm not a fan of dark angst or gore. No character death or illness/injury.  
>   
> Additional Info:  
> I like bulldogs and the color green. I'm generally drowning in fandoms, watching figure skating or playing Sims/Sim City.

It wasn’t a difficult call-out. It was almost embarrassingly easy, actually, but it was  _ disgusting _ . Aside from Tony, who had been protected by the Iron Man suit, and Bruce, whose Big Green Presence hadn’t been required, the team was caked in a nauseating amount of sticky, slimy, green...well  _ slime _ . Rather than track the substance through the compound and to make collecting and cleaning of the uniforms a little easier, they wearily hauled themselves to the locker rooms.

Despite the nagging desire to run the suit through the nearest high-powered car wash, and his actual person being free of the slimy substance, Tony followed. He still  _ felt _ slimy after that, even if he had been protected by the worst of it. 

Plus, he couldn’t deny the benefits of a communal locker room.

Tony had known for  _ years _ now that there were few finer sights than Steve Rogers all decked out in the star spangled red and blue uniform that  _ Tony _ had created. In fact, the only sight  _ better _ was Steve Rogers efficiently removing said uniform. He wasn’t surprised in the least to learn that the gross green slime did nothing to lessen the appeal. 

Apparently feeling the attention, Steve’s head popped up from where he had been focusing intently on unlacing his boots and met Tony’s dark stare. Tony couldn’t resist the smug sensation washing over him as a bright red flush worked its way over the man’s face, visible even through the thick layer of grime. Steve dropped his foot from where it had been propped on the bench and approached in slow strides.

Tony’s eyes widened in surprise when Steve stepped into his space with a curiously thoughtful expression on his handsome face. “You know, Tony,” he said slowly, tilting his head in consideration. “I think…” Suddenly something warm and gross was being swiped across the left side of his face from temple--in his  _ hair _ \--to chin and Steve was grinning brightly in amusement. “I think you got outta that one a little too clean.”

Tony could only cringe and squawk, rubbing ineffectively at the mess on his face only succeeding in smudging it around more, “You little shit,” Tony grumbled indignantly.

Steve was already making his way back to the bench, broad shoulders shaking with the force of his laughter as his fingers worked through the motions of unfastening the closures of his uniform. The top half dropped easily onto the floor, leaving him in a green-stained t-shirt that had once been solid white. Boots were kicked off under the bench. 

Tony pretended to focus on his own clothes, pretended that he wasn’t so easily distracted by the almost precise removal of the uniform a few feet away from him. He wasn’t so distracted to be able to ignore the feeling of bright blue eyes raking over him any time that new skin was bared. It sent a shiver through him. 

They’d been dancing around this...thing. Whatever it was. And they’d been dancing around it for months, if not longer. It was harmless fun right up until it turned into something else entirely. And honestly, Tony had no idea what the  _ something else _ was. He had no idea what changed or why or even if he actually liked it. No, that was a lie. Tony knew for a fact he had come to love whatever the shift was. 

Which was exactly why the glare caused by the sudden appearance of a large slimy green handprint across the right side of his chest was more for show than any actual irritability. Well, some of the irritation was genuine, if only because that slime was just...no. It was just another teasing, goofball aspect that Tony had come to identify as the real Steve Rogers. Not the one that was surly and devastatingly depressed during their first meetings. Not the controlled and commanding man that wore the uniform and led the team. No, the real Steve Rogers was a shit that could make Clint regret prank wars and could hold his own with Tony’s verbal sparring without blinking. And now, uniform discarded on the floor and still covered in slime,  _ that _ was the version of Steve that Tony was dealing with. 

There were worse things.

Tony left his own clothing in a pile on top of his shoes and turned towards the showers only to blink in surprise when Steve was suddenly there, right in front of him, large hands dropping a towel around him, clearly the one actually meant for Steve since the size of it was significant enough to cover the majority of Tony’s body from shoulders to thighs, while carelessly standing completely bare himself. Tony frowned in confusion, fingers curling around the edge of the towel automatically. 

The next moment, Clint stepped from the showers back into the locker room and glanced at the pair, brows arched before rolling his eyes and quickening his pace. Without looking back, Clint dressed quickly and efficiently before darting through the door, apparently eager to get away from them considering he was still pulling his shirt over his head as he pushed out the door. 

Steve didn’t look at him. He was still eyeing the door that Clint had just left through but Tony knew he felt the questioning stare drilling into the side of his head because he could see the flush of red rolling over the man’s ears, into his face, neck and down to cover his chest. Steve licked his lips and took a deep breath as though preparing himself to speak.

“So,” Tony immediately interrupted, puzzle pieces clicking clearly into place. He couldn’t stop the smug, knowing smirk from rising if he put all his effort into trying. “Got a problem with Barton, now?”

“No,” Steve denied automatically. “I don’t have any problems with Clint.”

“Oh? Didn’t seem that way,” Tony pressed, inching closer into Steve’s space. “Or was I the problem in that equation? Gonna go out on a limb and say that pile over on the floor might have something to do with it.” Steve swallowed heavily and swung his gaze to finally meet Tony’s. 

“Think so?” Steve countered, voice slightly unsteady.

“Mhm,” Tony grinned. “I think you just don’t want to share the view. I mean, I can sympathize with that. Even covered in green goo you’re a sight to be seen.”

“So what if I don’t,” Steve challenged, shifting forward until Tony could feel the solid metal of the lockers against his back. 

Tony just smirked and side stepped around him, letting the oversized towel drop as he moved, “Then I guess you’re going to have to do something about that, huh?” And escaped to the showers feeling awful pleased with himself.

He was more than a little disappointed that Steve didn’t follow, rather than keeping distance while they showered the grime away and then again when they went back to the locker room to redress. He was beginning to wonder if he hadn’t somehow screwed it all up. But that didn’t make sense. He hadn’t said or done anything that was pushing that invisible line any more than what they’d both done previously. 

Tony stole a glance and Steve was slowly tying his shoes, already dressed in jogging pants and a light blue t-shirt. He had a deep, thoughtful frown on his face and his eyes seemed to be looking far beyond the locker room. 

“Steve,” Tony called, slightly concerned. Blue eyes flashed up at him almost immediately but it took a moment for them to actually focus and Tony frowned, “You alright?”

Steve blinked clearing his haze and smiled warmly with a sheepish nod, “Yeah. Yeah I’m good. Just…” he trailed off, rubbing his palms against his thighs. 

Tony promptly forgot about the laces of his own shoes and crossed the few feet of space to drop onto the bench beside the other man, close enough that their shoulders brushed. “Just?” Tony prompted.

“This thing…” Steve’s nose crinkled in frustration and he sighed. “It’s--it’s been a thing, right?”

“By ‘thing’ you mean…?”

Steve chewed on his lower lip in nervous consideration, his eyes tracing Tony’s face. Tony waited as patiently as he was capable for clarification. Clarification on the  _ thing _ . That thing they’d been dancing around. Tony could almost see him drag every ounce of courage into himself in the way his shoulders tightened and his jaw set. A moment of hesitation and Steve’s palm was resting against his face, fingers curling just enough around the back of his head to hold him in place and lips were on his. 

And  _ oh _ . Speaking of puzzle pieces clicking into place. 

“I don’t,” Steve said shakily as he broke the kiss, resting his forehead against Tony’s.

“Don’t. Don’t what?” Tony somehow managed to say.

“Want to share. The view or...or anything else,” the blonde said decisively.

Tony paused for a moment, pulling back enough to study the man. Before he could get to far into his head, his mouth spoke for him, “Then don’t.”

“Yeah?” Steve asked. “Just...just like that?”

“Sure,” Tony shrugged, though he could feel a grin stretching across his face. So what? This was, like, the  _ perfect _ turn of events. Why shouldn’t he grin. Especially when Steve was grinning just as brightly. Brighter, probably. And there were lips on his again. 

Tony never thought he would be thankful for gross, green slime but there he was.


End file.
